


Ares (God of War)

by evepolastri



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Charles Boyle - Freeform, F/F, and ares, arlo is there, domestic dianetti, there are two dogs, there’s literally zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evepolastri/pseuds/evepolastri
Summary: sometimes a family is you, your girlfriend, your daughter and your two dogs (one of which you got from your ex-brother in law who you also slept with on several occasions)





	Ares (God of War)

Gina has been at her office all day, trying to squeeze as much work into the some-odd hours she has planned to stay before going home to her daughter and girlfriend. She planned on cooking and then watching a movie before passing out contently. 

That is until her phone chimes to announce a notification. 

**Ro🖤: I have good news and even better news**

**G: ???????????????**

**G: idk if I wanna know but good news first?**

**Ro🖤: [attached image]**

It’s a picture of a black puppy. It looks relatively young and if Gina had to guess, it’s a Labrador. 

Its eyes are big and staring directly into the camera. Gina smiles for a second before realizing that there’s more to the story, making her face fall into a frown immediately. 

She begins typing a reply when she receives another message. 

**Ro🖤: [attached image] - his name is Ares**

**Ro🖤: it’s one of Charles’ dogs’ puppies and I couldn’t say no**

The second picture Rosa sent her, shows Iggy hugging Ares, Arlo sleeping soundly in the background. 

At least one thing always stays the same. 

Gina doesn’t know quite yet how she feels about this. All she knows is that she’s slightly pissed. Charles knows exactly how soft Rosa is when dogs are involved ever since she got Arlo. 

**G: what the fUCK Rosa?! we’ll talk when I’m home**

Gina closes her messages and sets her phone aside. She exhales loudly and groans, running a hand over her face. This woman will be the death of her. 

She’s left Rosa in charge for one (1!) day. Gina can’t believe that she has two dogs now because she _knows_ she won’t get out of this situation. 

There’s only one person she really hates right now. 

**Gina: WHAT THE F U C K CHARLES! a dog? we already have 1 dog**

**Chuck: oh come on! you love him already!**

**Chuck: I didn’t know who to ask :( plus getting your lover a dog is the second most romantic gesture right after shampooing their hair**

Gina shudders in disgust and decides to ignore his last message. She turns her attention back to the screen but catches herself blankly staring at it so she grabs her phone again and opens the camera roll. 

She can’t help but smile when she taps on a picture that was taken a few nights ago. It’s her and Rosa, both smiling into the camera. Looking happy. 

She swipes to the left and in this one, they’re kissing. 

She swipes a few more times and lands on the picture she got sent less than 20 minutes ago. Her daughter looks so content and overjoyed and somehow it’s all Gina needs to be convinced to keep the dog (not that she ever planned on taking him back to Charles. The poor puppy wouldn’t survive it there for another day, at least that is what she’s telling herself). 

She runs her hand over her face again, hits save on all her open files and then turns off the computer. No point in working when she’s getting nothing done. 

She packs her stuff up and leaves her office way earlier than she’s supposed to but she’s her own boss so whatever, she thinks. 

It takes her 20 minutes to walk home. She stops by a cheap take out place, not in the mood to cook anymore and then heads straight home. 

The sight Gina is greeted with when she opens the front door to their apartment makes her fall even deeper for her girlfriend. 

Rosa is sitting on the floor of the living room with four-year-old Iggy next to her. Arlo is laying next to Rosa, his head on her legs and both of them are watching the younger ones play. She absentmindedly strokes the fur of the older dog and scratches him behind his ear every now and then. 

Ares is a bundle of energy that matches that of her daughter’s. He’s jumping up and down and clumsily walking towards The Enigma who then lifts him up and holds him in her arms. 

Gina still leans on the doorframe, silently observing her family. She smiles dreamily and then feels eyes on her. 

“You can come in, you know?”, Rosa says. 

Gina pushes herself off the doorframe and gets rid of her coat and shoes on her way inside. She sits down between her two favorite people and gives Iggy a kiss on the cheek and then turns to kiss her girlfriend. 

She greets Arlo as well and he licks her hand before resuming his position and closing his eyes again. 

_What she would give to be in his position right now._

Her thoughts get interrupted by a tiny black bundle of fur positioning itself in between her legs and for the first time she really acknowledges Ares. 

He looks up at her with his wide eyes and a slightly cocked head and then moves his snout forward, nudging Gina’s hand. 

She chuckles and scratches him behind his ears. Ares starts wagging his tail and then lays down. Gina moves to scratch his now exposed belly instead. 

“You’re already the bestest friends, mommy”, Iggy states matter-of-factly. 

“I guess we are.”

Rosa leans her head on Gina’s shoulder and Gina turns her head to give her another kiss. 

“Promise me we won’t have three dogs when I’m back from work tomorrow, babe”, she whispers into Rosa’s ear and Rosa can’t help but laugh out loud. 

“I love you, too.”

“I’m serious”, Gina states, mockingly serious before slinging an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder and pulling her even closer. 

This is her family, Gina thinks. And she wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
